1. Field of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to door locks and more particularly to an improved power activated door locking and monitoring assembly.
2. Prior Art
Various types of power activated door locking mechanisms are currently available. Many of these mechanisms are very bulky, complicated and expensive and few offer much versatility. In the event door locking mechanisms are overcome, there is no simple remote monitoring mechanism provided to determine whether the door is in fact opened, closed, locked, lockset, etc. Furthermore, no simple mechanism has been heretofore provided which allows a door to be opened and closed at will, unless and until a remotely activated mechanism in the door frame interacts with a plurality of simplified components in the door to simultaneously prevent the door handle from being rotated and prevent the latch from being retracted to open the door.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, durable, compact, inexpensive and efficient power door locking system of an improved type which includes remote means for automatically locking the door and hub of the door-knob while automatically monitoring the status of the door and door lock assembly.